


He Never Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Internet Boyfriends, M/M, in which Dave is the annoying younger brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is meeting his internet boyfriend, Jake, for the first time. Only problem? Jake's the hot new transfer student, and Dirk's feeling inadequate next to him. Will his nervous, surly mood ruin their first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Mirror](http://transtobio.tumblr.com/post/62673749196/dirkjake-for-cackybirdlegs-who-was-second-place)

Today was the day you were going on a date with your internet friend turned boyfriend, golgothasTerror.

He just happened to be Jake English, the popular transfer student. He didn’t know that you two went to school together. The only thing he knew was that you two now lived in the same city. Jake was ecstatic to finally meet you, but you were scared shitless. Despite being at school for only a week, he was already more popular than you. He had wanted to come over to your house, but you managed to convince him to meet you at the mall nearby. At least if things go sour you can retreat quickly.

You shuffled into the food court, almost immediately spotting him lounging at one of the tables. He seemed immersed in his phone, and you felt yours buzz in your pocket.

GT: Are you here yet chum?

Your heart pounded as you typed a quick message, walking aimlessly towards him.

TT: Yeah, I’m here. I see you.

Jake only saw you when you stood adjacent to him, hands in pockets and smiling slightly.

He looked up, surprised, before letting out a wordless yell. He jumped up and hugged you tightly. This made you gasp, and you coughed before hugging him back just as tightly.

“It’s good to see you,” Jake whispered into your shoulder.

He let you go and looked into your eyes, before leaning-

“Let’s sit down,” you said, suddenly feeling nervous because there were just _too many people staring at you_.

Jake blinked, surprised, and smiled again. “Okay,”

The two of you sat where Jake had previously been sitting, and after a while people stopped looking at you (thank god). He started to ramble on, talking about something that happened at school and settling into his new (and hopefully more permanent) home.

“So, what school do you go to, Dirk?” he asked, gaze intent on you.

“Same as you,” you replied offhandedly, inwardly cursing once you realized what you had said.

“And you didn’t tell me?” he said jokingly, half faking hurt. “Honestly, I’m a little bit offended. Why don’t I see you around?”

“I keep a low profile,” you stated truthfully.

Spending most of your time in the library didn’t improve your social life, after all. The only person you talked to regularly in person was Roxy, and half the time she didn’t even show up to school. Poor Jane is the only one not close by anymore; she’s more than two states away.

“I’m shocked that you didn’t know, considering how Roxy happens to go to our school too.”

“She does?” he looked flabbergasted.

You openly gaped at him “Do you not pay _any_ attention?”

Jake frowned. “Sorry I’m not as observant as you, Dirk.”

He looked hurt, and you took his hand, squeezing lightly. His face softened as you murmured, “Sorry.”

“I am too.”

The silence that followed was a comfortable one. Jake looked at you shyly, and then down at your linked hands. Your face burned as he brought your hand to his mouth. He kissed it and you coughed lightly, breaking the silence.

“We should go walk around. We _are_ at a mall, after all.”

“Okay,”

Together you walked around the mall, holding hands and probably looking like a middle school couple. He managed to drag you to an ice cream shop, and the two of you shared a cone and stared at people passing by. Jake managed to get some ice cream on his lip, and you teased him until he found out, face burning.

Twice you leaned in, and twice you were too hesitant to do anything. If he noticed your increasing nervousness, he didn’t say anything.

Then you continued to walk around, but it was getting pretty boring. You had forgotten how boring malls were.

“Can I come over to your house?”

You swore silently and glanced at him. He gave you a pleading, earnest look, and who could say no to that face?

“I guess,” you shrugged and Jake beamed.

Half an hour later you fumbled with keys as he leaned against the wall. You finally opened the door and prepared for the worse.

You saw Dave sitting on the couch, absent mindedly coloring in his notebook. He glanced over at your startled face, and Jake peaking over your shoulder, “Hi bro, who’s your friend?”

“This is Jake,” you saw his eyes widen behind his shades.

Being seven years old, he couldn’t contain his excitement and he jumped off the couch, scattering crayons everywhere as he shoved you aside to stare at Jake.

Jake looked at you, confused before saying, “Hullo.”

“Are you bro’s boyfriend? The one he’s _always_ talking about?”

Sweet jesus you were going to melt into the floor _right now_. Jake beamed and said,” I guess so.”

He winked at you, and you felt your face heat up.

“We’re going upstairs Dave. Don’t bother us.”

“Why?” he whined, following you two up the stairs. “I wanna go into your room.”

“No.”

You closed the door on his pleading face, not feeling the slightest bit guilty. Jake looked around your room, choosing to plop onto your bed with a sigh.

The two of you ended up watching some shitty movie on air, which Jake (of course) suggested. You lied down on your floor, only half watching the movie as you stared at the ceiling.

“I say, are you watching the movie, Dirk?”

“Kind of,” you replied honestly as he leaned over the bed to stare at you.

He frowned slightly, an intent look on his face. You flinched as his face got closer to yours, and he kissed you. You propped yourself up, kissing him harder and closing your eyes.

Jake smiled into the kiss, and you bit his lip slightly. He gasped and moved back a bit, but shyly nipped your lips in return. You felt warmth pool in your gut as you licked his lips, feeling him shudder.

Things were getting heated when suddenly…

…Jake fell off the bed and onto you.

You winced when his shins made contact with your pelvis, and opened your eyes. He looked startled, halfway straddling you as he looks down at you, then where his legs are. “Woops, sorry!”

“It’s okay,” you rasp, trying to sit up.

Among the pain you realized you were laughing, and looked at his confused face. Your chin fell over his shoulder and you wrapped your arms around his sides, giggling maniacally.

“We’re such fucking dorks,” you whispered in between laughter.

Jake started shaking and you realized he was laughing too. You held him as you snickered, feeling warm and utterly content.


End file.
